Best Chirstmas Ever
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have the BEST Chirstmas ever! Who knew it would only be the 12-21-2012 when they both get an AWMAZING present :)
1. Valentine

**Ok, So I don't really know why I'm typeing this. I just wanted to give Dudley and Kitty a great Chirstmas. I thought of this idea when I was in bed thinking to myself...**

It's a nice warm sunny day. Today is a great day for all couples. Today, is Valentine days. (I hate that day). Anyways, Dudley puppy and his wife Kitty Katswell are fast asleep in bed. But then their alarm clock woke them up.

"Morning, Dudley."

"Morning, Kitty."

They kissed each other, and got out of bed. They didnt have any kids yet. They would want to wait, till the right time. Kitty was on birth control pills, but then she stopped taking them. They didnt have sex in like almost 1 years. But today, would be a 'different' night.

Soon, they got to work. Since the villans hate Valentine day they ruined it for everyone else. Snaptrap and his men were robbing a jewels store. Bird Brain was blowing the candy heart and other sweetes. The Chameleon was was doing nothing. He wasnt up for anything today.

"Finally, all the bad guys are in jail." Dudley said sitting on his desk.

"I know. I'm tired now." Kitty said sitting in his lap.

"Agent Puppy and Katswell. Why don't you two go home." The Chief said.

"Really, Chief?"

"Yes. There's nothing else to do. I'm gonna go home."

With that, everyone left. Dudley and Kitty spent the whole day together. But soon, that day had to end. It was around 6pm. Kitty made dinner for them. Dudley went into their room and shut the door for a second. Kitty thought he was gonna get changed.

"Alright. I have to make this night great for Kitty..." Dudley said looking around their room.

Soon, he got everything ready for tonight. Once he came out, dinner was all ready. They sat at the table eating together.

"What did you do in there, Dudley?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking something."

"Ok."

They finished eating dinner. They laid on the couch watching some t.v. They watched a romance movie. Soon the moved was over. Dudley looked at the time, and it was ready 9:44pm! He turned off the tv and kissed the top of Kitty's head.

"Ready for bed, Kitty?"

"Yea."

They both stood up. When Kitty took a step, Dudley stopped her. He picked her up, making her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"Kitty?"

"Yes, Dudley?"

"I want to make this ours..."

Kitty smiled and kissed him. While they were kissing each other, Dudley walked into their room. He shut their door, and laid Kitty on her side of the bed. He got on top of her. His hands were on top of Kitty's. Soon, Dudley began to take off Kitty's clothes. Now she was in her bra and underwear. Kitty flipped them over so she was on top. Dudley sat up, and they kissed again.

"I love you so much, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

Soon, Kitty took off Dudley's shirt. Now he was fully naken. They were kissing each other soft and slow, rerembering this night. Dudley reached his soft, warm hands behind Kitty's back. There he found her bra clip. Dudley broke the kiss, and began to kiss her neck. Still kissing her neck he looked down and unclip her bra. He stopped kissing her, and smiled at Kitty.

"Go ahead, Dudley."

Dudley gulp and took off her bra. He his hands got to her breasts and he rubbed them. Kitty began to kiss him again. Dudley spun the around so he was on top. He took off her underwear. Kitty spread her legs wide for Dudley. He went slow for Kitty. Soon, he began to pump in and out of her. He went slow at first for her since they were not used to this feeling.

"Oooh, Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley kissed her. They both moaned, as Dudley went a little faster and deeper for her. Soon, Dudley was going as fast and as hard as her could. They kissed each other.

"Oh Dudley, yes! Don't stop!" Kitty screamed.

"I won't..."

Dudley kept this up for a good 3 mintues. Soon, he stopped and pulled out of her. They were both breathing really hard. He laid next to Kitty.

"Dudley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Now it's my turn."

"Alright."

Dudley laid on his back, as Kitty got on top of him. Dudley held her hips. Kitty went down. Dudley loved feeling part of Kitty's weight on his part. Kitty thrusted her hips at first. He went soft for Dudley. Soon, she went a little faster and harder.

"Oh yea, Kitty..." Dudley moaned.

She moved her body up and down. Dudley moaned by the way Kitty was doing this. Kitty kissed him, and he kissed her back. Soon, Kitty had all of her weight on Dudley. They were breathing really hard now.

"Kitty! You're so tight!" Dudley said as her arched his back.

"And you're so big!"

Kitty went on for another 5 mintues. Soon, Dudley felt a little close, but he held it back for as long as he could. Kitty did the same with her climax. But soon, Dudley couldnt hold back anymore.

"Kitty, I'm close! I can feel it!"

"Me too, Dudley!"

After a few more thrusts they both hit their climax. Once they were done, Kitty laid on top of him. They kissed each other goodnight.

"Thank you, Dudley."

"For what?"

"This night."

Dudley smiled and rubbed her back. Soon Kitty began to purr, and they both fell fast asleep in each other arms.


	2. Newz Worthy

It's been about 1 week later. Dudley and Kitty had the best Valetines day ever. However, Kitty was acting really weird after that night. She stayed home one day. While Dudley went to tuff to caught tons of bad guys.

"Feel better Kitty." Dudley said as he kissed her.

"I will. I think I have a fever."

"Well, if you need anything just call."

"Alright."

Dudley left and went to work. About a couple of minutes later, Kitty was in bathroom throwing up. After about 1 hour went by, Kitty left the apartment. She went to the store and got a few things. She went home and went into the bathroom for about 10 mintues. After that she picked up the phone and called Dudley.

"Hey Kitty. Is everything alright?"

"Come home now!" Kitty screamed over the phone.

"Ok."

Dudley told the Chief that he was leaving for the day. THe Chief didnt like that, but since Kitty was sick it was alright just for this time. Once Dudley got to the apartment, Kitty was in the bathroom throwing up again. Dudley knocked on the bathroom door.

"Kitty? Honey? Can I come in?"

Kitty didnt say anything. THe door opened, and there stood Kitty. She hugged him and cried.

"Whoa, Kitty. What's the matter?"

"Nothing...But I..."

Kitty couldnt finished. She took Dudley's hand and put him in front of the sink. Dudley thought to himself for a moment. Then he turned to Kitty and hugged her tight.

"We're gonna be parents, Kitty!"

"Ha, I know!"

Dudley set her down, and they both called their moms. They were both really happy for them. Later that day, all Kitty did was throw up. Dudley helped her through the day. Soon, it was already dinner time. Kitty didnt want to eat anything, but Dudley made her.

"Kitty, you need to eat."

"I'm just gonna throw up again..." Kitty said resting her head on the table.

"You at least need some water."

"Fine..."

Dudley got up and got her some water. When he came back, Kitty was fast asleep. He sighed and set the glass of water next to the bed. Dudley picked up Kitty and laid her in bed. He kissed her forehead, and closed the door.

"I feel really bad for Kitty..." Dudley said to himself.

Soon, it dark outside. Dudley got in bed with Kitty. He wrapped his arms around her, and fell fast asleep.


	3. Waiting Stinks!

It's been about 2 weeks later. Kitty wasnt throwing up all the time. So, it's a fine day. It was around lunch time. Kitty went home from work early that day. The Chief didnt want anyone else to get sick from her. When Dudley was on his break he went home to check on Kitty.

"Hey, Kitty? Are you home?" Dudley asked walking into the apartment.

"I'm in our room." She called out.

Dudley walked into their room. He found he laying on the bed covered up like it was blizzard outside. Dudley sat on his kness next to her side of the bed. He kissed her.

"Don't worry Kitty, it'll be over soon."

"I know...I just feel like this is taking forever."

"By the way. When's our first doctor visit?"

"Next month."

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna head back to work."

Kitty kissed him, and he left again for work. Soon, the day was done and over with. Dudley came home with dirt and mud all over him. Once Dudley opened the front door, Kitty walked up to him.

"Dudley! What the hell happened to you!?"

"I fell out a window..."

"Well, go take a shower."

"Fine."

Dudley got in the shower. Once Dudley got out of the shower, Kitty opened the door. Dudley had a towel wrapped around his lower body. He walked over to Kitty.

"There. I took a shower."

"Good. Also, dinner is ready."

"Ok."

"I made your favorite too."

Dudley smiled at her and got ready really fast. While he got ready, he heard Kitty screaming. He put on his shirt and ran out of their room.

"Kitty! What's wrong?"

"I spilled water!"

"So...?"

"So! You could have trip, and it would have been my fault!" Kitty said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Kitty, it's not a big deal."

Dudley cleaned up the mess. He hugged Kitty, and they began to eat dinner. THey ate dinner. Once they were done eating, they went to bed early that night. They both got ready for bed. They got under the covers. Kitty laid on her back with her hands on her stomach. Dudley sat up, and smiled at her.

"Kitty?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Having a child with me."

Kitty smiled and kissed him. THey kissed for a while. Dudley broke the kiss, and they both smiled at each other. Dudley placed his hands on her stomach. Kitty laid on her hands on top of Dudley's hand.

"I can't wait till it's time, Dudley."

"Me too. Are you scared?"

"A little..."

"Why?"

"I'm just scared of pushing..." Kitty said as she looked down.

"Well, as long as you feel safe, that's all that matters."

"Do you want me to push or not?"

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Fine."

THey kissed each other, and fell fast asleep in each other arms.


	4. 5 Months

**First, I'm in a fuc**ng bad mood! My stupid mother treats my like a 5 year old. God, sometimes I wish I could just like...I wont say it.  
So yea, I'm gonna type this and see if I feel better or I still feel like shit**

It's been 5 months later. Kitty was getting closer and closer to her due date for the birth. So, it's night time. Dudley and Kitty were fast asleep in bed. Kitty was laying on her side, when she opened her eyes. She felt the baby kick. She moaned softly and got out of bed. Kitty left the room, and turned on the t.v.

"Your sure are a good kicker." Kitty said as her rubbed her stomach.

She got a snack and watched t.v. Once Kitty felt a little better, she turned off the t.v She turned off the lamp next to the couch.

"Kitty?"

"Dudley? What are you doing up?"

"I got worried." He said as walked over to Kitty.

"I'm fine. I just need something to eat."

"Well, come back to bed."

"Fine."

Kitty got up and walked passed Dudley. He followed her. Kitty hit the wall. Dudley held her hand, and they made it to their room. He laid Kitty down, and got back into bed.

"What was that, Kitty?"

"Sorry. I'm feel like shit..."

"Do you need anything?"

"I need for this baby to come out!" She yelled.

"Calm down. You only have 4 months."

Kitty sighed and got under the covers. Dudley fell back asleep. Kitty watched as her husband slept. Soon, she went to sleep.

Morning came by. Kitty woke up, with tons of back pains. She groaned as she tried to get out of bed. She stood up, and bent over. Dudley, was already awake. He opened the bathroom door, and saw Kitty.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Dudley asked as he held Kitty up.

"I'm having tons of pains..."

Dudley helped her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower for her. Kitty got undressed, and Dudley helped her in.

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Could you get in with me?"

"Sure."

Dudley took off his clothes and got in with her. He helped Kitty out. Once that was done, they both got out and got ready for work.

"Whoa, Kitty. I don't think you should go to work today."

"Why not?"

"You're in a lot of pain."

"But..."

"No. You're staying home."

Kitty rolled her eyes and got back into bed. Dudley kissed her goodbye for the day and left. While Dudley was gone, Kitty got the apartment cleaned up. She got the baby stuff out and ready for their child. Then Kitty's phone went off, it was Dudley calling her.

"Hey, Dudley."

"Hi, Kitty. Is today the day we go to the doctors?"

"Oh! I totally forgot about that!"

"Ok. Well I'll pick you up."

"Thanks."

After a few mintues went by, they were at the doctors office. The doctors called them. It was one of Kitty's friends, Zoey. (Rerember her from 'Doctors Love?") Anyways, she set them in a room, and got ready thing ready.

"Kitty! Dudley! It's so nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Kitty said as they hugged each other.

"Alright. I'm just gonna check if the baby is on the right track."

"Ok."

Zoey got the stuff ready. She put a scanner next to her. She did an ultalsound on Kitty. Dudley held Kitty's hand as Zoey moved check on their baby.

"Well. The baby is growing just fine."

"That's good." Dudley said.

"But..."

"Aww! I knew it!"

"The babys not getting enough protein."

"But I've been eating." Kitty said.

"You need more meat, Kitty."

"Ok."

"Do you guys want to know the gender?"

Dudley and Kitty both said differnt answer. Zoey laughed a little.

"I want to wait, Dudley."

"I don't like waiting."

"Rember that talk we had."

"...Yes..."

They told Zoey they didnt want to know. (Sorry for thoses readers who want to know). THey left the doctor office and went back to the apartment They sat on the couch and talked for a while.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl?" Dudley said.

"Maybe both!"

"What?"

"Haha. I'm just kidding. There's only one."

"Oh, good."

"Dudley?"

"What?"

"Can we go out fo dinner tonight?"

"Sure."

They went out for dinner. They had a great time. Once they left they got in the car and drove home.

"That was fun, Kitty."

"Yea...Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you stop the car?"

"Um...Sure?"

Dudley pulled over. Kitty opened the door and threw up. Once Kitty was done, she need to get home. THey got home and Kitty rushed into the bathroom throwing up. She locked the door so Dudley couldnt get in.

"Kitty? Please let me in."

"N-No..."

"Sweety, I wanna help you through this."

Kitty opened the door, and pulled Dudley in. She shut the door.

"I'm scared, Dudley."

"Of what?"

"The birth! What if somethine goes wrong?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong."

"What if I hurt the baby?"

"The babys gonna be hurting you..." Dudley said under his breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I think it's time for bed."


	5. Wanting Each Other

It's nightime now. Dudley didnt know how he got outside. He walked back to the apartment. All the lights were off. He closed the door, and wondered where Kitty was. He thought she might be getting a midnight treat.

"Kitty? Where are you?"

"I'm in our room."

Dudley walked into their room. He shut the door and saw Kitty laying in bed.

"How's the baby?"

"What baby?"

"This has to be a dream." Dudley thought.

Kitty was wearing a shot black nightgown. She wasnt pregnant. She walked up to Dudley, and began to remove his clothes.

"Kitty? What are you doing?"

"I want you, Dudley."

"I want you too, but..."

"Shh... Not another word."

Dudley smiled at her, and grabbed her. He laid her on her back, and got on top of her. He took off her clothes. Kitty spread her legs opened. Dudley went in, only it felt a little different than the last time they had sex. Kitty had her hands on his back. They kissed each other as Dudley thrust soft and slow for her.

"Oh, Dudley...This feels nice..."

"Yes. Yes it does..."

They began to kiss each other as they made loved. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. Dudley knew this had to be dream. I guess he wanted Kitty as much as she wanted him. Soon after a few mintues went by, they flippped over, so Kitty was on top. Dudley sat on up, and pulled Kitty close to him. Kitty thrust her hips, and Dudley kissed her neck.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

They kissed each other. Dudley had his arms wrapped around Kitty's back keeping her close to him. After a few mintues went by, they laid in bed, fell fast asleep in each other arms.

Then, Dudley woke up. He was in bed. It was already 4 in the morning. He saw Kitty fast asleep next to him. He knew it was only a dream. He sighed, and cuddled next to Kitty. She opened her eyes, seeing Dudley looking at her.

"Dudley?"

"Sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. Why are you up?"

"I had a dream."

"About?"

"Us."

"What were doing?" Kitty asked as Dudley wrapped his arms around her.

"Um...We were having sex..." He said shy.

"Oh...Well, I do want you."

"I want you to."

They kissed each other. But that was all they could do, since Kitty is pregnant. They kissed for a couple of mintues then fell back to sleep.


	6. Early Chirstmas Gift

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! Tuff Puppy is on t.v. right now and I'm so happy!**

It's been 3 months later. Kitty is now 1 week and 8 months pregnant. She was moody and tired all the time. Anyway's it's Chirstmas. Dudley was putting the lights on the tree while Kitty made some cookies for them.

"Alright, the cookies are ready."

"Yes!"

Dudley finsihed the lights, grabbed some. They both ate same, but they save some for Santa. It was around lunch time, when Kitty went into their room and shut the door. She told Dudley not to come in. Kitty wrapped her gifts for Dudley. Soon, she came out.

"What's in there?" Dudley asked seeing the presents.

"Oh, nothing..."

Kitty put them under the tree. Dudley did the same thing with Kitty's presents. They sat on the couch and watch a short movie together. Once the movie was over, it dinner time. Dudley got up and looked at the tree.

"You know what, Kitty?"

"What?"

"You're almost done...With being pregnant and all."

"I guess you're right."

"Just about 2 more weeks."

Kitty smiled and reached her hands out to Dudley. He help her up, and she began to make dinner. Dudley sat under the tree, just thinking about the presents. Soon, dinner was ready.

"Only 4 more days till Chirstmas, Dudley."

"I know! Too bad it wont be the baby's first Chirstmas."

"Yea. I wish I was this month."

They ate dinner, and went to bed early that night. Since it was so close to Chirstas everyone was off of work and school! (Yea! stupid high school). Anyways, they kissed each other goodnight.

A few went by. Dudley was laying on his side, back facing Kitty. He was holding his pillow like he was holding a giant bone. Kitty was laying on her side. She like it better than her back, since the babys weight didnt put pressure on her. Soon, Kitty rolled over on her back, when she felt tons of pains. She opend her eyes, and sat up.

"Ow..."

Kitty felt tons of pains when she did that. She pushed the covers off of her and stood up. When she stood up her knees gave out and she fell to the floor. Dudley woke up from a thud noise. He saw Kitty wasnt in bed. he got out of and walked over to Kitty's side of the bed. He saw Kitty laying on the floor holding her stomach.

"Kitty!"

Dudley rushed over to her. He made her sit up.

"Ow...Dudley..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm having pains!"

Dudley did everthing he could to help Kitty. But nothing helped at all.

"I don't know what to do, Kitty."

"Just get me to the freaken hospital!"

Dudley picked her up and they got in the car. They drove to the hospital, and got to the front desk. A nurse came with a wheelchair and they took Kitty in a room. Kitty had calmed down once they set her on the bed. THen the door opened, there stood Zoey.

"Zoey! Why are you here?" Kitty asked as she hugged her.

"I work here, silly."

"I know that..."

"So. What's going on?"

"We were hoping you would know." Dudley said.

"Ok. Well, what kind of pains are you having?"

"Awful pains!" Kitty screamed.

"I'm just gonna check you."

Zoey put on some gloves. She sat in front of Kitty. Then Zoey ran out of the room. Soon, a couple of doctors came. Somepme check her too.

"Kitty?" Zoey said.

"What?"

"You're having your child!" She said with joy.

"What! But, I'm not due till next month!"

"Nope."

"But her water didnt break." Dudley added.

"It didnt!? It should have." Zoey said getting something.

"What are you doing, Zoey?" Kitty asked as she held a needle.

"I have to break your water. This might hurt for a second."

Dudley held her hand, as Zoey stuck the needle in her. Kitty screamed as she did that. Soon, tons of liquids covered the floor. She felt so much better. Kitty began to breath normal after Zoey did that.

"I feel so much better..." Kitty said as her head hit the pillow.

"I'm glad you do. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To give birth."

"What! No! I...I'm not ready."

"You have to Kitty...Or the baby's life is gone."

Kitty looked at Dudley. He gave her a weak smile. He held her hand.

"Kitty. I don't care how you give birth...You pick."

"Dudley I know you want me to push, but..."

"If you want a C-section that's fine."

Kitty thought for a second. A tear rolled down her face. Then Kitty looked at Zoey.

"Zoey..."

"Yes Kitty?"

"I wanna push."

Dudley couldnt beileve what he just heard. Zoey got a doctor in the room. The doctor sat in front of Kitty, ready to go.

"Kitty, I thought you were scared?" Dudley said.

"I am...But I have to get over it."

"You didnt have to that."

"I wanted to."

Dudley kissed her. After a count off, Kitty began tp push. She screamed through most off it. After about 30 mintues went by, the baby was out. Zoey took the baby and went out of the room.

"You did it, Kitty."

"I'm so tired now..."

"Well, it is 6 in the moring now."

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty"

They kissed each other, and waited for their newborn. Soon, the baby came. Zoey left them alone. Dudley held their newborn. It was a boy!

"Hey there little guy." Dudley said waving a finger.

"He's purrfect, Dudley."

"Let's have another!"

"Not right now!"

"I ment in the furture."

"Oh...Ok!"

They kissed each other, and had a wonderfull Chirstmas.


End file.
